The Chipmunk MISadventure
by Vilsy
Summary: Alternate telling of events in The Chipmunks Adventure movie What if the Chipettes' rescue of the boys from their sacrifice in the jungle didn't go so smoothly? How will they survive? Will they ever be able to get back home safely? Rated T just in case.
1. Wooly Bully Gone Wrong

"The Chipmunks Misadventure"

A Fan Fic by Vilsy based on an alternate take on "The Chipmunk Adventure" film.

Disclaimer: I make no claim to the characters, themes, songs, anything, relating to the Chipmunks & Chipettes, etc. It is all property of Ross Bagdasarian Jr. & Janice Karman. This is just a fan writing created with no harmful or commercial intentions.

A/N: I'm still working on "An End Has a Start" but I was getting a little worn down by the angst and the lack of action. Heheh. I thought I'd try my hand at a little action while I continue to get my thoughts together for the other story. Thanks for reading as always!

Summary: If you are familiar with the events of "The Chipmunk Adventure" you'll remember the Chipmunks' and Chipettes' narrow escape from tribal sacrifice… which I'm assuming from the course plotted on their map was somewhere in Africa… please correct me if I'm wrong. What if they hadn't made such a clean getaway?

The Wooly Bully wasn't working out. Normally a well-timed song was more than enough to escape the jaws of danger, but in this case, the jaws were getting ever closer. The three Chipmunks were securely fastened to wooden stakes and were dangling precariously over a basin of hungry crocodiles. It hardly seemed the time to be taking music requests. Simon and Theodore didn't know what Alvin was on to by belting out a song for their captors, but fear and desperation can convince anyone to do strange things, so they followed their brother's lead without question.

Although he seemed to be enjoying himself immensely, the tribe's chief was still hell bent on sacrificing the Prince of Plenty to the crocodiles even as he flopped around like a dancing buffoon. Alvin's heart was racing faster than it ever had before as he focused on spouting the meaningless lyrics; his eyes were affixed to the flames spreading down the unraveling ropes. His plan hadn't worked. He couldn't use his charm and ingenuity to sway others to his will this time. They would never see Dave again. He and his brothers were going to die, half naked, strapped to wooden stakes. And it was entirely his fault.

But they didn't stop singing. The last secure rope snapped and burned, and the platform plummeted. Alvin let out a soul-shattering scream as his whole adolescent life flashed before his eyes.

Then the impossible happened. They were saved. The three brothers cast their terrified eyes skyward to see the familiar, and never more welcomed outline of a hot air balloon. The Chipettes had come to their rescue. Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette had expertly lassoed the wooden stakes with a rope confiscated from the Arabian Desert. The Chipettes struggled to haul the boys to safety, but the chief wasn't pleased with the turn of events. In a reckless effort to hinder their getaway, he leapt off the rock ledge onto the platform the Chipmunks were fastened to. The impact and added weight was more than the platform could take, and it broke free and continued to plummet to the basin below, chief and all. As they were fished slowly upward from their would-be graves, the boys smiled with joy and relief. The last verse of Wooly Bully never sounded so good.

But their victory would be short lived.

The boys had stopped singing and were squirming violently in their confines. They were safe from the crocodiles, but the natives below had become quite restless now that their sacrifices were escaping. The chief had miraculously recovered from his fall into the crocodile pit, and had climbed back up to the rock ledge where the other villages had taken up their weapons. Theodore let out a pitiful whine as a spear went whizzing past them at an impressive velocity.

"Boys!" came three feminine voices from above.

"Get us off of here, please!" Simon's quaking voice responded as he tried to free his own hands by grinding his wrists together.

"Hold on!" Eleanor cried out, leaning dangerously far over the side to get a better look at the Chipmunks' situation. "Whoa!" she squeaked as another spear hurtled past the basket of the balloon and knocked her off balance.

Jeanette and Brittany grabbed on to their sister's shoulders and held her up firmly. "Careful Ellie!" Jeanette pleaded.

"Who do those crazy people think they are!?" Brittany's angry but frightened voice demanded as she released her sister and stomped over to the back end of the basket. She peered into the distance and narrowed her eyes at the fire lit, rocky outcropping the tribesman were standing on. "I oughtta go back there and give them a piece of my--"

"Brittany!" Jeanette and Eleanor pleaded, both grabbing onto Brittany's arms and dragging her back to the opposite end of the basket. "We have to get the boys!"

"Right," Brittany nodded, pulling away and leaning over the edge to gaze down at the boys.

"Brittany!" an immediate shout came from below.

"Please, help us!"

Brittany hesitated, and then looked back to her sisters. "They're all tied up! How are we going to get them up here?"

Eleanor stepped forward and looked resolute. "We have to climb down the rope and cut them loose. Then we can all climb back into the balloon." She practically fell onto Jeanette as three more spears jostled the basket. "We have to hurry! Do you still have that knife, Jeanette?"

Jeanette stumbled across the basket and dug through the pile of Chipmunks and Chipette dolls. She nearly tripped on a stray pile of diamonds but she produced the knife carefully into Eleanor's hand. "Here it is!"

"Wait, YOU'RE going down there, Ellie?" Brittany inquired, alarmed.

"Would you rather?" Eleanor replied hotly, moving back to the edge of the basket and surveying the situation again.

"No! Well I don't mean no... I... I... I don't want you to fall, Ellie!" Brittany suddenly blurted out in a rare display of concern for someone other than herself.

Eleanor had misconstrued Brittany's incredulous attitude as doubt in her ability to climb down a rope, but she was pleasantly surprised when she heard the worry in her sister's voice. "It's OK, Brittany. We have to protect the Chipmunks. You steady the balloon, and Jeanette, please hold the rope. I'll be OK! Let's save them together!"

Jeanette and Brittany suddenly jumped forward and hugged their sister tightly. "Be careful, Eleanor!" they both cried.

Eleanor nodded bravely and let go of her sisters. She delicately placed the knife in her mouth and kicked off her silken shoes before swinging one leg over the edge of the basket.

"What are we going to do? Yaaaah!" Theodore cried as yet another swarm of spears darted past and just barely grazed the fabric of his Prince of Plenty garb. "I want Dave!" he bleated, tears beginning to stream from his eyes.

"It's OK, Theodore!" Simon yelled desperately, watching as Eleanor began to precariously descend the rope. "Just be VERY still. Eleanor is coming down!"

"E-Eleanor?"

"Be careful, Eleanor!" Alvin shouted as the Chipette nearly lost her grip.

"No Ellie!" Theodore begged, trying to break out of his bindings despite Simon's instructions not to move. "Don't come down here, you'll fall!"

The Chipette ignored Theodore's pleas and crawled down to the base of the rope they'd lassoed around the stakes. With superior amounts of care, she took the knife out of her mouth and reached as far as she could behind Simon's back. "Please don't move an inch, Simon!" she advised, trying to hold steady as the balloon swayed under the spear attack. Simon pulled his wrists as far apart as he could within the ropes that held them together. Eleanor gently but quickly began sawing at them with the blade. Alvin and Theodore watched intently, not moving a muscle or breathing a breath. Finally, Simon's hands snapped free. "Yes!" Eleanor cried triumphantly. "Here Simon, take the knife and cut your legs free-- Whoaaa!"

They all received a sharp jolt and Simon clung to the wooden stake with one arm and tried to steady himself. The knife suddenly slipped from Eleanor's fingers and fell down towards the earth. Simon reached out his newly-freed hand and caught it by the handle expertly. He heaved a sigh of relief, but only enjoyed it for a second.

"Why are we going down?" Alvin spat anxiously, looking up towards the foundering balloon.

Back up in the basket, Brittany and Jeanette were frantic. "We're hit, Brittany!" Jeanette cried, pointing to a spear lodged into the fabric of the balloon above.

Brittany wasted no time and yanked on the chain with all her might to release more hot air into the balloon. "Hold onto that rope, Jeanette! Get Ellie and the boys up here!"

The balloon stayed level and drifted more quickly through the treetops, but it was a bumpy ride as air continued to force its way out through the puncture hole caused by the spear. The yelling of the tribe and "whoosh" of spears had nearly disappeared behind them, but a soft hissing sound was growing louder both above and below them. Jeanette was bearing her weight down on the rope which was also being held tight by the weight of their travel trunks. "Eleanor! Please hurry!" she cried down.

Eleanor was clinging helplessly to the rope which hung like a strained pendulum ready to snap under the combined weight of her, the boys, and the heavy logs they were bound to. She could do nothing more but spot Simon as he tried to cut away the bindings on his feet. "Hold my hand, Simon! I can pull you up!" Simon reached up as best he could and grabbed Eleanor's wrist as one of his feet snapped free.

"Come on guys!" Alvin begged with a wavering voice. "You can do it!"

His encouragement was cut short when the balloon quickly began to descend again. Everyone cried out in shock and fear as they entered the canopy of the jungle, the vegetation whipping at their bare skin and pulling at the rope.

"No no no!" Brittany cried, pulling so hard on the chain that it threatened to break.

"Brittany! Be careful!" Jeanette pleaded as she clung desperately to the rope.

"This stupid thing won't go back up!" Brittany growled as both hissing noises grew almost deafening.

"Brittany! We're going to crash! We're going to crash into the--"

"River!" Simon was yelling as he clung tightly to Eleanor. "Climb back up, Eleanor!" he instructed with a push to her behind.

"No! I won't leave you boys!" she screamed as the hissing flow of the dark water became visible below. "Give me the knife, Simon! We have to help Alvin and Theodore!"

Theodore was crying at the top of his lungs and Alvin looked as though he was trying to dislocate his shoulders.

"Go Eleanor! I'll get my brothers! Go up NOW!" Simon commanded, giving Eleanor another forceful push as he disconnected himself from her and climbed atop the stake Alvin was tied to. He leaned down and aimed the knife at his brother's wrists. "DON'T move, Alvin!"

"We're going to die!" Theodore squeaked as the water met his feet and slowly began to consume his legs.

"Brittany! Please take the balloon UP!" Eleanor screamed up towards the balloon.

"We've been hit!" Jeanette called back in explanation. "The balloon is loosing air!"

"Theodore! Alvin! Hold your breath!" Simon insisted as he watched his brothers gradually sink into the angry river. He too took a deep breath and held onto the knife firmly. The odious hiss of the river converted into the engulfing hum of being submerged in water. Simon strained to open his eyes and struggled to pull himself towards Alvin. A red hat floated past Simon's face and Alvin looked as though he was screaming instead of holding his breath like a smart person who was about to drown would. Simon found Alvin's wrists again and worked quickly to saw away at the ropes around them. The fibers finally gave and he forced his way down to Alvin's feet to repeat the process. Alvin was finally free and Simon pulled him up to the surface. The two of them gasped violently for breath as they clung to each other, and then their eyes grew wide with fear. "Get back down!" Simon yelled, pushing Alvin's head back under the surface as the balloon and basket came crashing down into the water.

It forced the boys several feet deeper beneath the water and the impact knocked Alvin a bit dazed. Simon let go of his brother for a moment to hang onto his glasses and look for Theodore. He made out a blurry mass of teal-colored clothing several yards away and swam toward it. Eleanor had jumped in and was trying to tear away at Theodore's ropes with her bare hands. Simon came to her aid and began cutting Theodore free.

Brittany and Jeanette had fallen onto their backsides when the basket hit the rushing water. Jeanette scrambled to her feet and helped her sister stand. "Brittany, are you OK?"

"Forget me! What about the boys and Ellie?!" Brittany cried, looking over into the river.

Jeanette grabbed the chain from Brittany's hand. "Turn it off, Britt! The balloon is coming down! We don't want it to catch fire!"

Brittany was ignoring her; she was more concerned with finding the boys and their sister. "I see Simon and Eleanor! And they've got Theodore!" she announced with relief. "But... where's Alvin...?" While she moved around the side of the basket looking for Alvin, Jeanette suddenly grabbed her and held her head down. A moment later, the balloon fell over top of them like a pink circus tent. "Alvin!" Brittany cried out, wading her way around under the fabric.

"Brittany! Follow my voice!" Jeanette pleaded as she too groped around in the darkness and hot, heavy air that had suddenly engulfed them.

"I didn't see Alvin!" Brittany bellowed, tripping over canvas and the pile of dolls.

Jeanette finally felt her sister's arm with her fingertips and grabbed ahold. "We'll find Alvin! Let's move over to the light there! We have to get out from under here!"

The two of them clawed their way to the small porthole of light which turned out to be the gaping wound inflicted by the spear head. They carefully pushed the weapon out of their way and tried to squeeze through. Brittany could barely fit her nose through it. "I can't fit!"

"We'll have to tear it open!" Jeanette suggested, nudging Brittany out of the way.

"Tear it? And ruin the balloon more than it already is?" Brittany huffed in disbelief.

"Do you want to get out of here and save the others or not?" Jeanette cried in an uncharacteristically loud and demanding voice.

"R-right!" Brittany peeped, turning back to the hole and slipping her hands through. Jeanette followed suit and together they ripped the opening large enough for one of them to fit through.

Once on the outside, they balanced dangerously on the edge of the basket. They held tightly to one another as they searched the water for their siblings. "There!" Jeanette cried, pointing to a mass of terrified chipmunks huddled together and tangled in the balloon canvas.

Brittany's panicked when she counted only three. "Where's Alvin?" she called out.

Simon was about to reply when he realized Alvin wasn't among them. He looked to Eleanor and Theodore who were clinging to him on either side, expecting his other brother to be right there with them. "Alvin!" he yelled out suddenly, searching the black water for any sign of him. "ALVIN!!"

"Alvin!" Theodore cried out, batting at the water with his hand as if to move it out of the way to search for his brother.

"Get up on the balloon," Simon instructed, pushing Theodore and Eleanor towards Brittany and Jeanette. The two Chipettes held their hands out for the two and struggled to pull them to safety. Or at least what they hoped was safety.

After pulling Theodore onto the canvas-covered basket, Brittany crouched down and slipped into the dark, cold water with a startled yelp. "Brittany, what are you doing? Get back in there!" Simon yelled, grasping the balloon's canvas and dragging himself towards the Chipette.

"I'm going to find Alvin!" she replied firmly and tried to swim in any direction, but failed miserably. She cried out as the water current pinned her to the side of the basket.

"Brittany be careful! The current is getting faster!" Simon paused for a moment, calculating in his head the possible causes for a river to be flowing so quickly. "Everybody! Get down into the basket! Get under the balloon! Hurry!"

"No way! We have to get Alvin!"

Simon couldn't argue this logic, but he was determined to get Brittany to safety. "You have to get in now! I'll get Alvin!" He pulled himself over to Brittany and slid his arms around her waist, trying to hoist her back up towards her sisters' outstretched arms, but he hadn't the leverage to budge her.

"Get your hands off me, Simon! I have to find Alvin!" she screamed, but her voice was drowned out by the deafening hiss of an approaching waterfall.

At a loss for what to do, Simon held on tightly to Brittany with one arm and grasped onto the balloon with the other hand. He looked around desperately for Alvin, praying his brother had made it to shore or was somehow otherwise safe. Brittany kicked and screamed in his embrace but he refused to let her go. He made his best effort to cradle them in the fabric of the balloon, hoping that it would be enough to shield them from whatever laid ahead. The girls and Theodore above all reached down to help, but Simon was paralyzed with fear. Jeanette pulled back for a moment and looked behind them, now coming to understand why the hissing had become so painfully loud. "Oh no..." was all she was able to whimper before she grabbed Eleanor and Theodore and pushed them under the blanket-like balloon canvas.

"The-the basket is flooding, Jeanette!" Eleanor wheezed as she held on to Theodore who was shivering with cold and fright.

"There's a waterfall," Jeanette gasped, giving no further explanation before turning back to Brittany and Simon. "Simon! Grab my hand! I'll pull you in! Simon!"

Simon seemed not to hear here, but Jeanette didn't give up. She leaned down as far as she could and reached tenaciously for Simon's hand.

The rapids dragged the downed balloon and its terrified passengers towards the raging waterfall. The basket disappeared over the edge into the dark mist, and if any of them screamed, the sound was lost to the roar of the merciless water as they plummeted to the depths below.


	2. Waterlogged

"The Chipmunks Misadventure"

A Fan Fic by Vilsy based on an alternate take on "The Chipmunk Adventure" film.

Disclaimer: I make no claim to the characters, themes, songs, anything, relating to the Chipmunks & Chipettes, etc. It is all property of Ross Bagdasarian Jr. & Janice Karman. This is just a fan writing created with no harmful or commercial intentions.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the delay on this chapter as well, but here it is! Enjoy!

Dawn was slowly approaching and the jungle hummed with life. In contrast to the river above, the body of water below was calm and slow flowing. The balloon lay motionless in the middle of it, waterlogged and lodged firmly in the mud just off the bank of the much more peaceful river below the falls.

Through some miracle, the velocity of their fall had forced air to fill the limp balloon again, which eased their fall just enough to allow Jeanette to reach Simon and Brittany, who seemed much more keen to climb back into the basket. Their landing had been rough but they were alive.

The balloon canvas had covered them once again like a humongous, overbearing blanket. Simon was the first to come to his senses and he groaned as he tried to lift himself up from his laying position at the bottom of the basket. He gasped as he realized water was filling the space once again and was coming dangerously high enough to engulf anyone who was still lying down. "Wake up," he managed in a cracking voice, reaching out to feel for his brother and his friends. Jeanette and Theodore stirred and let out similarly agonizing groans before they pulled themselves up to a sitting position.

"Oh..." Jeanette sighed, shivering and rubbing her arms when she finally came to and realized their situation. It was pitch black, cold, and very wet, but the sound of Simon's voice was a comfort. "Is everyone all right?"

Simon went to work trying to push the balloon off from the top of the basket to shed light on their situation and also to free them from their watery prison. Jeanette stood up and came to his aid. Theodore sat half consciously against the side of the basket, afraid to move or speak. Simon and Jeanette finally heaved the weight of the canvas off and over the container. It was enough to create an opening for them to peer out. The two of them cried out in shock as Brittany suddenly, seeming out of nowhere, catapulted out of the basket and splashed down into the river. Like a bat out of heck, she tried desperately to swim to shore.

"Brittany, wait!" Simon yelled indignantly after her, and then touched his face, realizing his glasses weren't there. "Oh no..."

"Here, Simon," Jeanette said quickly, reaching down into the watery basket and fishing out a pair of worn, but otherwise in tact spectacles. She handed them to Simon who let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Jeanette," he nodded as he slipped them back onto his nose. "Let's get out of here." He held his hand out to her and helped her climb over the wall of the basket. "Wait for me. I'm going to get Theodore and Eleanor."

Jeanette plopped down into the cold river with an "oop!" and watched as Brittany struggled to swim to land. "Brittany, stop! Ohhh... Please hurry Simon!"

Simon waded back through the basket and reached down to his brother, picking him up slowly and gently. "Come on, Theodore," Simon coaxed, feeling his brother shake uncontrollably. "You're going to be OK. Everything going to be fine." Simon tried to fill his words with confidence; uncertainty had to take a backseat until he could secure everyone's safety.

"Ellie! Where's Ellie?" Theodore whined, flailing meekly in Simon's grasp as he looked around for his sweetheart.

He was treated to a faint voice in response. "I'm here," Eleanor replied, slowly picking herself up and pushing her way out from the corner of the basket. Her pigtails were soaked and her Egyptian garments barely constituted as clothing anymore, but she was all right.

"Are you hurt, Eleanor?" Simon urged, holding out his other arm to her for support.

"No, I'm OK. What about you two?" she continued, sliding her arm around Simon as he pulled them both towards the side of the basket where Jeanette stood waiting.

"We're a little shaken up but everyone seems all right. We've got to get out of here and find Alvin."

Without further discussion, Simon aided Eleanor and Theodore up and over the basket wall before climbing out himself. They all formed a chain of held hands to pull each other through the river towards the shore. When they finally made it to land, Simon ran up to Brittany who had collapsed not far away in the mud from exhaustion.

"Alvin..." she whimpered, trying to claw her way back to her feet.

Simon knelt down and held onto the girl who coughed violently and spit out a bit of water. "Brittany, are you hurt?"

"N-no. A-Alvin," She sputtered, grabbing onto Simon's shoulders and shaking him.

"I'm going to find him. Stay here and rest," Simon declared, sitting Brittany down in the soggy mud and standing up again.

"I'm going with you," Eleanor announced, limping up behind him. Simon opened his mouth but she cut him off. "Jeanette will stay and take care of Brittany and Theodore. Let's go find Alvin." Before Simon could protest, Eleanor was hobbling purposefully up the beach.

Simon rubbed the back of his neck painfully and groaned as he started to follow her. He turned to yell back, "Don't go anywhere! Stay right here!"

Without further exchange, the two of them disappeared up the bank.

"Wait…" Brittany whined softly, coughing again before she could say any more. She tried to stand but wobbled and fell back into the mud on her behind.

Jeanette trekked over to her with Theodore in tow. "Easy, Brittany. Just sit down and rest." She took a seat beside her sister and held onto Theodore's hand, tugging gently to get him to sit down.

Theodore was shivering violently and he looked simply terrified as he clung to Jeanette's arm, plopping himself down into the cold mud. He had lost his tribal headdress in the watery ordeal, but was still clad in the sopping wet robe and animal skin skivvies. He whimpered pitiably and nuzzled his nose against Jeanette's bare arm. "J-Jeanette… Is Alvin OK?"

Jeanette tried to comfort the jittery boy by holding him close and rubbing his side. "Simon and Eleanor will find him, Theodore. Don't you worry. Are you hurt?"

Theodore looked up at her, his eyes still filled with a mixture of river water and tears. "N-no. I-I want Dave… and Simon and Alvin…"

"I know," Jeanette said softly, her voice cracking. "Just close your eyes. Everything is going to be OK." She closed her own eyes tightly, her tears squeezing out as she tried to remain brave and calm for her sister and her friend. She held them both close as they all continued to shiver and cough.

An eternity seemed to pass but the three of them did as Simon instructed and stayed put. Theodore continued to shiver and wheeze, unable to rest easy in the cold and wet as he lay limply against Jeanette's right side. Brittany had been rocking herself slowly in a sort of half-sleeping trance. Jeanette remained ever vigilant, praying that Simon and Eleanor would return soon with their missing companion.

"So c-cold..." Jeanette chattered to herself as she gently pulled Theodore and Brittany closer to share whatever body heat any of them had left. She gently rested her cheek against Theodore's forehead. He mumbled someone's name incoherently as he stirred against her. If Brittany was awake and aware of what was going on, she expressed no evidence of it. She simply sat with her eyes closed and her hands hugged around her legs, resting her weight against Jeanette's shoulder. Theodore suddenly let out a mighty sneeze, startling the two Chipettes into awareness.

"Sowwy," Theodore sniffled, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand.

"It's OK, Theodore," Jeanette assured him, shifting her weight in an attempt to lift both Theodore and Brittany to a sitting position. "I'm going to look for some wood for a fire. We're going to freeze and catch cold if the sun doesn't hurry up and rise. Brittany?" She managed to stand up and she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Sit close with Theodore. I'll just be up on the beach there."

"But Jeanette... Simon said..." Brittany trailed off before she finished, realizing she never usually paid attention to Simon's mandates or suggestions, but now she really wanted to follow his orders. "He told us to stay here."

"I know, but Theodore's so cold. He might get sick. I'll be right back." Without further explanation or ado, Jeanette trekked up the muddy bank towards the tree line not far away.

Brittany didn't have the breath or energy to yell at her sister as she usually did, so she merely sighed and looked over to the chipmunk beside her. Theodore tried to stop shivering as he sensed Jeanette was putting herself in danger because of him, but he could not help it. Brittany's expression softened as she watched the boy, and she scooted over towards him. Wordlessly, she offered her comfort by sliding her arm around him and adjusting the sopping wet robe around his shoulder. "There there," she simply said in an uncharacteristic motherly tone. Theodore nuzzled against her gratefully. Brittany sighed and looked off into the direction Simon and Eleanor had gone. "Oh Alvin… Where are you?"

Not long after, Jeanette had thankfully found several pieces of dry wood. She began collecting it, but didn't dare bring it down toward the muddy shore for risk of getting it wet. Having accumulated a decent stack, she strode back down toward the river to check on Brittany and Theodore.

Brittany had returned to her semi-aware state while Theodore had fallen fast asleep against here. "Any sign of them...?" Jeanette managed to ask in barely over a whisper. Brittany did not respond, but then finally shook her head solemnly.

Jeanette hung her head and sniffled away a few tears as she turned to look at Theodore who was shivering in his sleep. She moved around the two and sat beside Theodore, and gently stroked his shoulder. She looked up when she heard splashing sounds in the distance. A huge smile suddenly fell across her lips. "Brittany, look!"

Brittany peeled her tear-stained face away from her sister's side and she looked towards the river. Simon was struggling but in his arms he carried his brother Alvin slowly through the water. Eleanor was a few paces behind and she looked utterly flushed.

"Alvin, Simon, Eleanor!" Brittany cried out, pulling herself up to her feet and running out towards the others. Jeanette quickly held onto Theodore as Brittany threw herself into the water unabatedly, and she carefully laid the boy down as he was still fast asleep. Once ensuring his wellbeing, Jeanette hurried after her sister. They splashed across the river with huge smiles on their faces until they drew closer to their returning siblings. Their already rosy cheeks turned bright red and they looked up at Simon in embarrassment.

Simon knew this would be their reaction, but he didn't have time to explain. "Watch out, I have to get Alvin to level ground." And with that, he brushed by them and hefted his brother toward the shore.

Brittany and Jeanette turned as red as Eleanor and looked to their sister in discomfiture. "He ah... lost his er… undies in the river... it seems," Eleanor peeped, hurrying along after Simon. "And his hat, too."

Alvin without his hat was always a bizarre sight, but Alvin completely naked was something the girls were subjected to even less often. After Brittany and Jeanette got over the initial shock, they snapped back into awareness and sloshed through the water after their sister.

"Is Alvin OK?" Brittany demanded, catching up to Simon but staying out of eyeshot of the boy in his arms.

Simon nodded and shifted his weight carefully, trying to get a better hold on his brother as he approached Theodore. "He's alive. Theodore?" Simon gave his little brother a concerned look as he knelt down to place Alvin carefully onto the ground beside him.

Theodore let out a little moan and woke up slowly, lifting his face out of the mud. "Huh…? What's happening?"

The Chipettes circled around the boys and sat down cautiously, trying to keep their eyes on Simon and Theodore while fighting the urge to look at Alvin to see if he was really all right. "Theodore, Alvin's here," Simon announced, placing his hand gently on Theodore's arm.

"Alvin!" Theodore cried gleefully, snapping into awareness. He pulled himself up and knelt beside his brothers, blinking a few times in confusion. "Where're his clothes?"

Simon held his hand palm-up to Theodore. "He lost them in the river. Theodore, I hate to ask this, but could I borrow your robe? We need to cover Alvin's er… we have to warm him up."

Theodore nodded immediately and started fighting his way out of his wet garb, pulling it up over his head. The girls continued to blush and didn't know where to look anymore. "Where did you find him? Why isn't he awake?" Brittany finally demanded, looking between Simon and Eleanor quizzically.

Simon draped the robe over Alvin's midsection and legs and leaned over him in further inspection. "He was in the river at the base of the waterfall."

Jeanette and Brittany gasped and looked at each other, then back to Simon. "He fell from all the way up there?" Brittany cried, leaning up on her knees and moving closer to Alvin.

Eleanor and Jeanette moved in too now that it was safe to stare at Alvin again, and Eleanor gazed at the boy closely. "It seems that way. Luckily there were no rocks that I saw, and he only seems to have a few bruises on his back. We tried to wake him; he's unconscious, but he's got a pulse." Simon took Alvin's hand and squeezed it as if to double check his diagnosis.

"Oh Alvin," Theodore whimpered, placing a cold hand on Alvin's equally cold cheek. "I'm so happy you're back…"

"He needs CPR," Eleanor urged suddenly, glaring at Simon intently. "He isn't breathing anymore! Look!"

"What?" everyone gasped in unison. Simon moved Theodore's hand out of the way and held his fingers below Alvin's nose and over his mouth. Another inspection of Alvin's chest would reveal that it was neither rising nor falling anymore.

"Hurry!" Eleanor cried, moving up toward Alvin's head in the mud.

Simon was shaking as he held his hands on his brother's chest. Sure, Simon knew each principle of resuscitation and could draw you a diagram of the procedure. But when faced with the task of putting it into practice with his brother's life on the line, he faltered. "I... I..."

"I'll do it! Out of the way, please!" Eleanor politely demanded, butting Simon aside with her shoulder as she leaned over Alvin. Theodore huddled against Simon's back as he peeked around, praying that Alvin was going to be all right.

Brittany and Jeanette watched in awe as Eleanor took charge of saving Alvin's life. They knew their little sister was amazing but her courage alone left them breathless.

Eleanor slid a hand onto Alvin's chest and rested it there for a moment, feeling for his heartbeat. She proceeded to hold his nose with her free hand and placed her lips around his. Brittany blinked several times, as if she had just recalled what CPR entailed. She squeezed Jeanette's hand tightly and Jeanette squeezed back, but for a different reason.

Simon made some sort of a stifled moaning sound that expressed his nervousness as Eleanor forced air into his brother's lungs. Theodore hugged his arms around Simon's torso and squeezed him tight. The Chipette lifted her lips from Alvin's and positioned her hands over his chest. "One... two... three..." she counted softly as she pressed firmly against Alvin's sternum.

"Alvin... wake up..." Brittany insisted in a whimpering voice as she clung snugly to Jeanette.

After a moment had passed, Alvin still lay motionless in the mud. Everyone began to panic but Eleanor stayed calm and focused, lowering her face to his again. "Come on, Alvin..."

"Alvin! Don't die!" Theodore wailed, throwing himself towards Eleanor and his brother, but Simon grabbed a hold of him and hugged him securely. Tears began streaming down Brittany and Jeanette's cheeks. Brittany's weight was leaning heavily in Alvin and Eleanor's direction, and Jeanette had to hold her sister back in a similar way as Simon was doing to Theodore.

Eleanor breathed deeply against Alvin's mouth and suddenly pulled back when she felt a jolt of movement underneath her. Alvin's limp body tensed up and he started coughing and retching violently. "Alvin!" everyone cried in unison and they all moved in close. Eleanor and Simon put their arms behind Alvin's shoulders and forced him into a sitting position so that he wouldn't choke. The waterlogged boy regurgitated an appalling amount of river water which more or less splashed all over everyone, but nobody cared. Eleanor patted Alvin briskly on the back as he continued to cough and gasp for air. When it seemed as though he had found his breath, everyone jumped on him and embraced in a monstrous group hug.

"Alvin, you're OK!" Theodore trilled mirthfully as he squeezed Alvin's right arm like a teddy bear.

Simon hugged onto Alvin's upper right torso and Eleanor rubbed the boy's back comfortingly as she felt him cough a few more times. Jeanette wiped her tears away and smiled happily as she patted Alvin's left leg. Brittany was nearly choking the boy again as she clung to his entire left side and nuzzled her nose against his neck.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Alvin!" came her angry words of comfort as she squeezed him.

"Give him some air, guys," Eleanor pleaded as she continued to pat Alvin's back. They finally obeyed and release Alvin from their grasps. They all sat up and looked imploringly at Alvin who looked positively disoriented.

He gazed around at all of the smiling faces and let out another cough. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out.

"Alvin," Simon began, rubbing Alvin's right shoulder to get his attention. "Are you all right now? You had us all terrified."

Alvin attempted to say something, but it was only barely audible as a water-speckled wheeze. He gave a look of sheer confusion and held his hand up to his throat.

"Eleanor administered CPR and saved your life!" Simon continued, beaming with gratitude at the Chipette beside him.

Alvin blinked weakly and looked around. Eleanor scooted around to Brittany's side so Alvin could see her. "I'm so glad you're OK, Alvin!"

"Wha?" Alvin managed in barely a whisper as he stared at her in paled recognition. He suddenly appeared as though he would fall over and everyone's arms reached out to steady him.

"He needs rest," Jeanette offered. "I-I can try to start a fire. That robe is soaking wet; it won't help poor Alvin get warm. He'll catch a cold," Jeanette offered.

"We all will at this rate. Good idea Jeanette," Simon agreed with a nod as they all set Alvin in a steady sitting position again. "We'll need some dry wood and some safe shelter." He stood up and adjusted his glasses. "You girls stay here with Alvin and Theodore. I'll go find some tinder and some flint."

"I've already gotten the wood," Jeanette informed him, standing up and wiping the mud off of her backside. "It's just up by the tree line. It should be enough to start a small fire, but it's just so wet down here."

Simon nodded, surprised that Jeanette had taken the initiative to gather survival materials.

"Where in this miserable jungle are we going to find a safe place?" Brittany suddenly whined to get the subject back on track before Simon and Jeanette could leave.

"Wh-what about the balloon?" Theodore offered hesitantly, clinging to Alvin's arm again.

"We'd have to fish it out of the water first," Eleanor reported bleakly as she studied the dark bruises on Alvin's upper back.

"That is going to be a lot of work," Simon hypothesized, tapping his chin with a finger thoughtfully and glancing to Jeanette. "We'll need some tools and all our strength to generate enough leverage to combat the water resistance and-- Alvin wait!"

They were too distracted by their conversation to notice that Alvin was struggling to his feet. The cloth draped over his hips slipped off as he stood and the girls screamed and covered their eyes.

"Ohh..." Simon sighed and slapped his forehead, watching as Theodore scrambled to pick up his 'Prince of Plenty' garb and pulled it around Alvin's waist again.

"Wha...?" Alvin gurgled inaudibly, still not fully aware of what was happening or why his voice wasn't working properly.

"Alvin..." Theodore whispered, his cheeks turning red as the girls cowered in embarrassment. "You have to wear this, you're... nakie underneath!"

Alvin sputtered out another garbled response, absently taking the robe from Theodore and inspecting himself.

"Alvin, put the stupid robe on!" Brittany squeaked, peeping through her fingers to see if it was safe to look.

Simon shuffled back to the others and took the garment from his brother and tied it around Alvin's waist. "That will have to do for now. For the time being, let's just move up to the drier part of the beach and start a fire. Then we can get some sleep and afterward figure out how to get the balloon out of the river."

The six of them collected themselves and trekked up the beach to dry sand. Simon and Jeanette went searching for something to start a fire with, while Eleanor, Theodore, Brittany, and Alvin took a seat around the piled wood.

"Easy does it, Alvin," Eleanor instructed as she and Theodore helped Alvin take a seat in the sand. "You're lucky to be alive."

"Thanks to you, Eleanor," Theodore smiled, reaching out to pat Eleanor's arm.

Eleanor blushed and held onto Theodore's hand. "If Simon hadn't found him so soon, who knows what would have happened."

Brittany sat miserably in the sand, relieved that Alvin was all right, but worn out, cold, uncomfortable, and scared. She wanted Alvin to say something, especially since she had poured her heart out over him. The least he could do would be to say how wonderful she was for caring. She drummed her fingers on her knee as Theodore and Eleanor doted on him.

"Alvin, does this hurt?" Eleanor asked, taking her free hand and patting his bruised back. Alvin cringed and nodded fervently. "You're really lucky you weren't hurt worse than this. You must be really strong," she added with a giggle in hopes that Alvin would feel better with a boost to his ego.

Brittany's eyebrow twitched. It was bad enough that Eleanor had her lips all over Alvin's moments ago, but now she was flirting with him? And at a time like this?

"Come over here with us, Brittany," Eleanor suddenly offered, holding her hand out to her sister. "We have to stay warm till Simon and Jeanette come back."

Brittany begrudgingly complied and scooted back over to the others. They all huddled close and leaned against one another. Alvin continued to sputter incoherently. His voice just couldn't make it past his throat but no one seemed to notice he was trying to communicate.

Some time passed and Simon and Jeanette returned with various stones and twigs. The arranged the tinder and proceeded to take turns trying different methods of igniting the wood. A long time passed and they were still unsuccessful. Theodore and Alvin had long since drifted to sleep when Jeanette let out a squeak of victory as a sparks finally flew from the two stones she was hitting together. The sparks landed on the wood pile and simmered stubbornly on the surface. Simon moved in and blew on them and prodded them with a stick until they gave in and began to burn. It took another long while of coaxing but they finally elicited some flames.

Worn out but finally warm, they all collapsed onto the sand. Like a newborn litter of puppies, they threw away any inhibitions and snuggled close against one another in a big group cuddle, finally settling down for a much needed sleep in the unfriendly wilderness.


End file.
